


Deep Down Fears

by Madquinn13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Wynonna has the perfect chance to make Waverly face an old childhood fear caused by some possible slight abuse. If locking your younger sister in a storm cellar for an amount of time is abuse.





	Deep Down Fears

The lights flickered once before going off completely. Wynonna narrowed her eyes and groaned. 

“Waverly did you forget to pay the light bill?” Wynonna looked over at her sister who was smiling down at her phone. 

“No. It’s always on auto pay, it comes out of my account. Feel free to call the power company and check. Do you even know what the company is called?”

“Shut up.” 

“A fuse might have blown. I’ll check it out where is the fuse box?”

“Storm cellar I think.” Waverly answered. “But it’s a really old one. Uncle Curtis had a hard time figuring it out. But tracked down the same make and model and showed me how to fix it. I’ll talk you through it.” 

“Waves if it’s hard to fix, why don’t you just go down there and fix it and save the middleman?” Wynonna stared at her sister as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Waverly just stared back with the pure look of shock at the mere suggestion that she go down there with her. “Dude you are not still afraid of it are you? It’s been like ten years!”

“Sixteen years. I was five when you and Willa locked me in there for four days!” 

“We locked you in there for maybe one hour.” Wynonna sighed.

“It was days!” 

“No it wasn’t. Uncle Curtis was over helping Dad with something. They had gone off into the barn and were gone for an hour tops before they came back to the house and Uncle Curtis heard your screaming and pulled you out. He was the one who brought you upstairs and cleaned you up after you had pissed your pants because you were in a storm cellar alone. Stop being a baby and go down there and turn the lights back on Waverly. You’re not five anymore.”

“It was more than an hour!”

“No it wasn’t! It might have only been ten minutes!” Wynonna yelled back. 

“I’m sure I can figure it out I’ll go.” Dolls volunteered just wanting to end the fight.

“Don’t.” Wynonna glared at him. “Waverly, you don’t want to be treated like kid, then go prove you’re not some kid and do what Uncle Curtis taught you to do.”

“I’ll go with you Waverly. So you can show me how to fix it.” Doc pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on. 

“She’ll show you another time. Waverly is going to be a big girl and go alone. Or she’s going to admit that is she still scared of the cellar. She hasn’t admitted it once.”

“I’m not scared of the cellar. I was never afraid of the cellar.” Waverly huffed. “It’s what is  **in** the cellar that scares me.”

“What’s in the cellar?” Dolls asked looking to Waverly.

“Just bugs.” Wynonna answered.

“Not just bugs. There was a monster. We know demons are real, why do you not believe me that there is a monster living in the cellar?”

“Because this isn’t a Bailey School Kids book. Because Uncle Curtis went down and found you alone, with wet pants crying and screaming bloody murder.”

“No, it was hiding.” 

“Or you were a terrified five year old and saw shit in your own head!” 

“How about we all go down there and search for signs of something living there?” Dolls offered. “That way if something was living there, Waverly will be able to show she did see something. And if not then Wynonna will know that she didn’t lock her five year old sister up with a monster.”

“I know I didn’t and it was Willa’s idea!” 

“Yes you did!” 

“We’re not going to reach an agreement just yelling at each other. Wynonna make sure you have Peacemaker, Dolls, you bring your gun. We’ll all bring our guns just in case.” Doc had his hands up in the air clearly trying to make everyone calmer. 

“Waverly doesn’t get a gun she’ll shoot one of us when she’s panicking.” Wynonna stressed shooting Waverly a challenging look.

“Fine.” Waverly agreed with a frown. 

...

The entrance to the storm cellar was outside behind the house. Wynonna lead the way looking back now and then to make sure Waverly was following. She used Peacemarker to shoot the door lock off. She was sure Waverly had the key, or knew where it was at least but she liked the dramatics of it.

“Come on Waves, open the doors.” Wynonna stepped back and gestured to the large wooden doors, slanted against the ground with the pistol. 

Waverly just glared at her before pulling open each door. The stairs were wooden and some boards were rotting. They went down deep until the sunlight couldn’t reach them. 

“So who’s first?” Waverly looked back at the others. 

“You Baby Girl. Watch your step.” Wynonna gave her a gentle push forward, not hard enough to make her fall but enough to make her move. Waverly shot a glare back at her sister before starting down the stairs hesitantly testing her weight on each new step as she went. 

“I really would feel better if I had a gun instead of just a flashlight….it’s not even the heavy one you can use as a club.” Waverly grumbled. 

“You don’t need anything more than a flashlight.” Wynonna groaned. “Stop being a scaredy cat and go.” 

“I’m right behind you don’t worry.” Doc reassured her lightly putting a hand on her shoulder as he followed her down the stairs. 

“You better not coddle Alice this much.” Wynonna warned him. 

“Wynonna if anyone of us can be accused of coddling Waverly it’s you. How many times since you came back have you crawled in her bed?”

“It’s not my fault she has nightmares and is a big baby about them.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. 

“You come into my room when you have nightmares.” Waverly pointed out looking behind her to stick out her tongue at Wynonna. 

“Shut up and keep going.” Wynonna reached over to give Waverly another nudge. 

“Should’ve called Nicole.” Waverly muttered but kept walking nonetheless. Finally she made it to the last step. She held up the flashlight, letting it light up the cellar. She saw many wooden shelves built into the walls, jars of jams or pickled foods filled the shelves. There were wires going up through the ceiling and leading back down to the old rusted fusebox. Waverly moved the beam right passed the fusebox and turned it towards the back corner that looked like it might be an entrance to a tunnel. 

“That’s where the monster was last time.” Waverly informed him pointing towards the tunnel. 

“Alright I’ll keep my eyes on it.” He pulled out his own gun and held it pointed at the tunnel. “You ever coming down Wynonna?” 

“Already coming relax.” She rolled her eyes Dolls on her heels as she made her way down the stairs. “So no monsters?” 

“No but there is a tunnel it looks like.” Doc didn’t want to take his eye off the tunnel entrance.

“Show me how to fix it.” Dolls gave his light to Doc who gladly took it, shining it into the tunnel, but it did nothing for the darkness. 

Waverly showed him how to fix it explaining it step by step like Uncle Curtis made her memorize. 

Wynonna just looked at the cellar which aside from even more cobwebs it hadn’t seemed to change one bit since the last time she saw it as a child. 

“There is no monsters. That isn’t a tunnel.” Wynonna pointed at the spot where Doc was staring at. “Willa told me that if I went down here and painted a tunnel like Wild E Coyote does, then I could run through it like Roadrunner does.” 

“How old were you when you ran head first into a wall?” Dolls just looked at Wynonna. 

“Older than makes sense.” Wynonna admitted. “There is a rat nest though so I’m heading back before I get rabies. You were wrong Waves. No monsters.” She stressed to them heading back upstairs laughing. “Oh, I’m telling Nicole all the pant wetting stories. So have fun with the rats and fixing the power.” 

Doc just kept touching the wall with the tunnel painted on. “Is this what children do now?” He looked at Waverly who just shrugged. She never knew that story. Dolls ignored them both switching out the fuse with one from the plastic container putting the old one into a different box and flipping the switch. 

“It should be fixed now.” Dolls asked looking at the pair. Doc seemed interested in the tunnel and Waverly just looked conflicted. A part of her wanted to get out of the cellar as soon as possible before a rat bit her, but she knows that if she doesn’t find evidence of monsters then Wynonna will never let her hear the end of it. 

“We need to find something that even hints at any kind of monsters.” 

“Fine.” Dolls agreed. He didn’t want to constantly hear Wynonna tease her. 

* * *

 

Nicole groaned as Wynonna started another story. 

“Where is Waverly now Wynonna?”

“Don’t worry about it. She’s probably just peeing her pants in fear again. She’s with Doc and Dolls.” Wynonna grinned laughing to herself. “Telling them all about the monsters.” 

“Why are you so sure that the never were monsters in the cellar?” 

“Because I spent a lot of time in there too. There were rats and spiders and the odd racoon but no monsters. Just a four year old thinking that a rat or spider or racoon was a monster.” Wynonna shrugged. “All we did was what every other older sibling does to their younger one...torture them. Waverly was an easy target, she was clumsy she kept falling over her own two feet.” 

“Willa used to shove her down the stairs, make her crawl over the beams in the roof of the barn. She tried to kill her for Christ sake. That isn’t normal behavior.” Nicole could feel her blood boiling. 

“I didn’t know about all that! When Waverly would have nightmares she would always crawl in my bed. When she had an accident she would wake me not Daddy because he would just yell at her. I’d clean it up for her. She’s always been my baby girl.”

“Your baby girl that you helped torture.” 

“For a short while, that’s-” She stopped when she heard a scream. Instantly Wynonna grabbed Peacemaker out of her boot and ran for the door, Nicole with her own gun drawn close behind. 

The sight that met them was Waverly on Dolls’ back clinging to him with a look of absolute fear and panic while Doc was grinning a few feet behind holding some large furry thing by it’s tail. 

“The fuck happened?” 

“Monster rat.” Dolls answered sounding out of breath. “Giant monster rats possibly demonic.” 

“IT RAN OVER MY FOOT IT RAN OVER MY FOOT AND BRUSHED ON MY LEG!” Waverly screamed tightening her hold on Dolls. 

“It took five bullets but I got it!” Doc hollered grinning. 

“So the rat ran over Waverly’s leg and what she just jumped on you Dolls?” 

“She didn’t jump. She climbed me.” 

“He’s the tallest I needed high ground!” Waverly defended herself. “My usual high ground was nowhere to be found.” 

“Ew you mean Nicole don’t you?” Wynonna rolled her eyes looking over at the redhead cop.

“Anyways, that is the proof that there were monsters so stop making fun of me.” Waverly gestured over to the dead thing being held by Doc. 

“The teeth are not like normal rats, plus the eyes are too big. I wouldn’t call it a rat.” Doc held it up close to Wynonna so she could see once he was close enough. 

“So what you think that’s demonic?” 

“Could be. We’ll do some tests but I think we can all agree that to a child, that is a monster.” Dolls explained just wanting peace between the sisters for now. 

“Yeah, I guess to a scardy cat little Waves, that’s a monster.” Wynonna looked over at Waverly still up on Dolls’ shoulders. “To a grown up Waverly it’s apparently still a monster.”

“IT TOUCHED ME NONNA! YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE IT WHEN THEY TOUCH ME!” She yelled. She looked around still not wanting to go down on the ground where more of the monster rats could touch her. 

“The door is closed, I’ll go down in a bit and kill the rest of them.” Doc reassured her. “It’s safe for you to come down.” 

“I’m going to go get a shower, I can still feel that thing on me.” Waverly scrunched up her face as she hopped down from on top of Dolls. She strolled past Wynonna and paused to look back at Nicole. “Are you coming cutie pie?” 

“Right behind you Waves, like always.” Nicole smiled glancing back at the giant dead rat. “That is just terrifying.” She looked back at Waverly who was all but running back to the house. “I can’t imagine how you must have felt when you first saw that.” 

“See Wynonna it’s not that hard to be empathic.”  Waverly shot back at her leaning into Nicole’s arm as the deputy wrapped an arm around her. 

“I’m your big sister, I’m not suppose to be empathic.” 

* * *

 

“So there were dozens of those rats, even more skeletons. I’d say we have a few generations going back.” Dolls explained to everyone as they sat around the living room, Waverly cuddled into Nicole’s side, a blanket wrapped around them, their hair still damp from the shower. 

Wynonna had a beer in one hand and her phone in the other. 

“How did they survive? I mean that door was air tight. The whole cellar was.” 

“Best guess, they got down there in a pair, then lived off the offspring and continued that way.”

“I ran some tests, they’re not demonic. Just regular mutations from generations of incestous breeding. Not a monster, not a demon.” Jeremy explained to them. 

“It could be mistaken for a monster though.” Nicole stressed. 

“It’s still just a normal rat.” He repeated. “Mutated from corrupted genes but still just a regular rat.” 

“But you killed them all right?” Waverly looked to Doc. 

“I killed all that I found, we’ll set some traps and drop some poisons to make sure that all of them are dead. All rat free.” 

“If a fuse goes again I’ll go fix it for you. I’ll check the traps, get rid of any bodies that show. You know earn my keep.” Dolls offered. 

“I’ll protect you girls. It is the gentlemanly thing to do after all.” Doc grinned at the sisters. 

“Since when are you a gentleman?” Wynonna smirked. 

“I guess since I held my own daughter in my arms. But even still, I was never a rude man.”

“You shot at my head!” Waverly pointed out. 

“For the last time, I shot  **near** your head, if I wanted to shoot at your head you would be dead.” Doc clarified a bit annoyed. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me about this?” Nicole asked looking around the room at everyone. 

“I only did it because it was the only way I could protect Waverly from walking into the damn dragon’s den.” 

“We’re getting off topic! Wynonna do you agree to stop making fun of Waverly for being afraid of the cellar?” Dolls stood up arms out as if trying to break up a fight. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Waverly do you accept that there are no monsters in the cellar now?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect. Now can we get back to trying to break the curse?”


End file.
